Nobody
by rolliepollie44
Summary: Sick of his failing and lack of respect Jack seperates himself from Chase and Wuya hoping to conquer the world on his own but well trying he realizes their is more to the world then taking over it. Jack/Rai
1. Chapter 1: Day 1 10:36 PM

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or the characters, etc, etc. **_

_**(Day 1 – 10:36 PM)**_

Jack's head fell against the train window, his eyelashes falling against his cheek bones, his mind collecting thoughts about the day. He had left in a rush, no explanations just a quick yelling match between himself, and nobody really, Chase more just stood and stared dumbfounded at the sudden outburst from the young boy. Jack was naturally obedient to individuals like Chase but this, this was unexpected. Quickly after he left his home, embarrassed, he decided that he hadn't much a clue as to what he was doing, but he was doing it. His feet didn't stop until he had a ticket in his hand and himself latched into a seat, he was being quite spontaneous that day which made him glad that it was almost over.

He didn't have much of a clue where the train was headed, probably a large city. He was dead broke, and didn't have a very keen sense of direction but he was so happy to be doing something new with life he could care less about the problems he would seemingly soon be suffering. After all, he could build up his power, work on his machinery, and soon become ruler of the world, like he had always wanted, correct? A few years had passed, his age was turning and soon he would no longer be known as a boy but more a grown man, legal to do (almost) anything he pleased. It sounded pretty good in the red head's mind, if only it was easier to get too but in no way did he expect an easy road there.

"Why is you goin' to the big city?"

Jack opened his eyes and looked over to the voice; a man, probably homeless was staring eye to eye with Jack, a questioning appearance dancing along his rugged features. Jack took in a deep breath; he really did blend in when there were a million other strange looking people around.

Jack ran a finger thoughtfully down his chin, "The big city?" He appeared slightly distressed, not really knowing where he was headed.

"Beijing?" the man replied shooting Jack a toothless smirk, "How old are ya? Not a run away are you?"

Jack sighed, he had heard all about the city but in no way did he know his way around it, "I'm eighteen," he said nodding, although that was partially a lie, he was only near eighteen, "And I'm not a run away…" Lie number two. He was a run away, sort of, he had ran away, but that was necessary, right?

The man nodded and spread his legs apart, resting one elbow and staring Jack up and down, "Eighteen you say… something about school I presume?"

Jack shook his head, sleep clawing at the back of his eyelids trying to get him to stop talking, "I'm going to find a job," He nodded along with his make believe story, "And find my parents, because we were separated. I just think I can have a better life there." He smiled wearily at his stupid response.

"Good luck!" the man spat, drops of spit falling on his discolored beard, "It's a big city, you ain't never been there, don't expect your all trip to be easy!"

Jack nodded his head; the man was _real_great at reassuring his helpless self. Turning back away from the guy who was now cursing to himself, he closed his eyes once more, expectant to sleep well but weirdly getting no sleep at all. The whole while he tried he felt as though somebody was watching him- probably the destitute man still sitting just inches away from Jack. The train wasn't dirty, but it wasn't expensive or classy either, more like a subway with padded seats, silver rails still in tact and large windows all around, pull down blinds to cover up the windows incase somebody is trying to sleep.

"Those blinds are pathetic…" Jack mumbled cracking open his left eye and glaring at the incoming sun and out at the passing world, grass, buildings, people, stores, advertisements, he was in pure awe all the way to the trains stop. It had been a rough night, he could feel the bulging circles underneath his eyes, the color much darker then his skin tone, making him appear as a drug addict or something much, much worse.

The back of his hair was all tangled up, his fingers tried to yank it out well he regained consciousness but he would need a serious brush for the mess. He could feel that the train had stopped moving, probably why he had completely woke up. Passengers just like Jack (well maybe not?) were gathering the belongings they had stored in overhead compartments. The man who had spoke with him last night was no longer there, Jack assumed he hadn't much to grab before he made his way off of the train. Standing up, he reached for his own things, a small bag, mostly filled with things from his work shop but of course a few clothing articles and a toothbrush. It was a hassle to step out onto ground, everyone and their cousins were lunging for the same door and Jack was at the end of the line, but oh did it feel good to have his feet on solid ground, stepped on by billions of people before him.

There wasn't much around, something that looked like a food shop, some scalpers bustling around selling tickets to some huge arena show that night, and some street shoppers and businessmen. Jack felt a bit misplaced since nothing but Chinese was being spoke around him, he knew his 'hello', 'where's the restroom', 'what's up', but could not speak the language fluently. In his pocket he had little to no money, but he knew what he would do with that little money. Find an airport, get a plane ticket, and head out to New York, Las Vegas, or some other big American city. It was much easier to find an airport while you were in an area where it would stand out a bit; but first he'd wait awhile and take in everything because who said that he couldn't enjoy himself before he jumped into anything too seriously? _Probably Chase,_ Chase always liked to ruin Jack's fun.

**A/N:  
**_  
The first chapter was a bit boring,  
sorry,  
they'll get better once Jack gets somewhere permanently!  
But I'd love to hear your thoughts!?!?_

_- rolliepollie44_


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2 9:33 AM

_**(Day 2 – 9:33 AM)**_

Jack had stumbled upon a bookstore where he went in, bought himself a fancy, inexpensive map, and then headed over to a tea store where he purchased a glass of something, and some biscuit type thing to munch on since he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours. It tasted close to terrible, but got better with each bite, and the tea was rather refreshing, so it wasn't too bad when it went to down with the grey-green liquid, BUT Jack wasn't worried about what was going through his body he was worried about finding an airport. The map was not in English but luckily it had cute little pictures to direct him, although those didn't help much either. Eventually he wound up with a headache and a very slim, very small sense of where the airport was, but he would try it anyways. Still he was starved but he was running out of money and a plane ticket that far would not be cheap. He exited the small shop and took a left, signs mocking him wherever he ran around too, beggars, bugs, and peddlers surrounding him as he walked down the crowded street.

"Jesus…" He muttered scratching his head and looking around until he saw what seemingly appeared as an airport. Tugging at his small bag he held it close to his body and walked in, finally looking something other then an outsider. Not once in his life had he done this, he never really thought he had ever wanted too but, he marched over to ticket sales and pulled out the bills he did have and set them down, "I want to go somewhere!" he said nonchalantly, placing all his weight on his right food and staring up at the women.

She must have been bilingual because she spoke English to Jack, "Somewhere like where?" she questioned a bit agitated since her job wasn't exactly great.

"To America… And somewhere big!" he said smiling, " Like New York or Las Vegas or-,"

The women counted out the currency he had set down and pushed a few of the bills back, "Las Vegas works!" She punched some things in and pulled out a ticket, handing it gently to Jack and explaining him to go where to go since he seemed rather terrified when she handed it to him.

"Thank you!" Jack nodded and spluttered like an idiot, turning on his heel to retreat into baggage claim. He frowned thinking about all the machinery he had with him, certainly he couldn't take that with him? Hell, there were certain body sprays and things you couldn't take with you now days. He shook his head and glanced at security, quickly setting the bag down into a small tub and thinking of questions to distract the man looking through.

Slowly he stepped through the security alarm system, the man's eye's never leaving Jack. A bit terrified at what the man was staring at, Jack asked the obvious, "What?"

"You're not from around here?"

Jack nodded, "Not here, but near…" he shook his head and laughed because he rhymed.

The man raised an amused eyebrow and handed him his bag, "Where are you headed too?" He was eyeing Jack's attire, his pale skin, and his fiery red eyes; he was a very misplaced individual in an airport.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Vegas…." He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked off past places to grab breakfast and coffee, and into his plane terminal. Lucky for him, he had arrived at a very good time. As he walked people were getting off, and within minutes he would be getting on, and within the next hour he would be off.

"Take that Chase!" Jack said smoothly, sitting down in a chair and crossing his leg in the shape of a four and resting his hands behind his head.

"Jack?" A voice came from behind him.

Jack turned around coolly, rather unfamiliar with the smoothness and deepness of the voice calling his name, or maybe it was somebody else named Jack, he wasn't quite sure. His eyes shifted the figure who was now standing just inches away from him, jumping up from his seat and scrambling to catch his balance he nodded his hello.

"Raimundo, what- what are you doing here?" Jack asked, almost laughing.

Raimundo didn't narrow his eyes, or curse, of course he had hard feelings with Jack but no use worrying about it now, "I'm going to Las Vegas of course.." He shrugged his shoulders, "To meet Kimiko for our anniversary."

"Oh…" Jack grunted, "Why Las Vegas?"

Raimundo sighed, "It's a fun place.... who know's maybe we'll get eloped!" He chuckled to himself, "What are you doing going there" This time he narrowed his eyes, in case Jack were to attack or anything he wanted to be alert and appearing threatening.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I'm escaping in a sense…" He gushed, "Told Chase to shove it couldn't figure out Beijing, so decided maybe Nevada would be better?" He laughed his own stupidity of being unable to figure out a city in which he had not lived to far away from.

"Tell me about it!" Raimundo said staring him up and down and then glancing towards his bag, "Still plotting to take over the world!" His voice was mocking, not in an offensive manner but in an adult manner. Both the boys were older, seventeen, eighteen, and they had seen and done things that most men don't accomplish in a lifetime.

"Actually…" Jack snarled, "I don't really know what I'm going to do…" He shook his head, "Why are you in China, if you aren't originally from here, and you're going to somewhere else...."

"Oh!" Raimundo said shifting on his feet, "I was here helping Master Fung out…" He shrugged, "The guy can't take care of Chase on his own."

Jack shook his head, "Chase can't even take care of himself…" He muttered, obviously still irritated by the black haired man.

Raimundo weakly smiled at him, "It's cool you left! Maybe we could meet up sometime… Kimiko, me, and you?"

"When did you get so nice?" Jack glanced out of the side of his eyes at Raimundo, "And do you think Kimiko would go for that?"

Raimundo smiled and scratched the back of his neck, "Honestly Jack… We all knew you could never really be evil…" he nodded and turned to get in line for the now boarding plane.

Jack was searing, **COULD NEVER REALLY BE EVIL**! He could too; he just never had the chance to show it. He shook his head and clung to his bag, still grateful for his strange appearance that distracted the man ever so much. Sliding into line, close behind Raimundo he pulled out his ticket, the key to his new life, and handed it off to the lady who scanned it and handed it back. He nodded his thank you in case she didn't speak English and got onto the plan looking for his seat, one row behind Raimundo, so he could kick his seat, now that would be evil. He laughed menacingly and tapped his fingers together.

"Do you need help?" a young lady asked, her petite frame shoved into something both skimpy, conservative, and fashionable, allowing her to be eye candy, a garbage bag, and somebody's fantasy all in one. Jack stared at her maybe a second too long but she didn't seem to notice, she only repeated herself in Chinese.

Jack shook his head no and held his hand up for his thank you, not wanting to appear stupid when he spoke English. He shoved his own bag up into the overhead compartment, and sat down, pulling out the things that they placed in the seats ahead of him. A bag in case he were to vomit, _doubted it_, advertisements for their airline and **real great deals** that were a limited time offer, _yeah right_, and a classic tale that Jack had read probably a dozen times but would probably read again. He pulled it out and flipped to page one but was soon distracted. Raimundo was in front of him, shirt riding up revealing his nicely toned and tanned stomach, attempting to place his bag into the overhead. He would be sitting next to a little old lady, and Jack would be sitting next to a rather large old man, or at least he was until the women decided to speak up.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear," she said to Raimundo, hopeful that he spoke her language, "But my husband, see, he got placed one seat behind me and-,"

"You want me to switch with him?" Raimundo asked jumping up from the seat in which he had just sat down in.

The lady nodded hopefully, "Could you?" Her shrill voice made Jack's ears bleed.

Raimundo nodded, "Oh of course!" he let the man slide in and plopped down next to Jack, his face turning and contorting into an amused grin, "Don't try and kill me while I sleep eh?"

Jack growled and turned towards the window, waiting for everybody to get on the plane so he could just _get on with his life._**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)  
I really appreciate it!  
So, I hope everyone liked. :D  
Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks,  
rolliepollie44**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2 4:34 PM

**(Day 2 – 4:34 PM)**

Jack's head was pulsing, as the plane tossed around the passengers while trying to retrieve itself from the turbulence that was happening. Raimundo seem unaffected by the ordeal, he had only quit playing his video game so that he could buckle his seat belt. The redhead was envious of his casual, comfortable, flight passenger, since he could not be like that due to his stomach knotting up ever bump or twist the plane took. Trying to look out the window he only realized that, that made him sicker. This plane ride would be his last for a very long, long while.

"You doing okay?" Raimundo asked, side glancing at Jack who's pale skin had gained a smidge bit of color even if that color was green.

Jack nodded his head, "I- I'm fine!" he yelped, tapping his fingers against his shaking legs trying to tell his brain to command them to stop.

Raimundo pulled the pillow out from in back of himself and handed it to Jack, "It's going to be a long trip, why don't you get sleep?"

Jack held the pillow in his hands.

_Raimundo,_ HAD JUST, **given** him a pillow.

The soft material was already making his eyelids heavy but now he was curious, the boy was too nice to be Raimundo, far too nice. The Raimundo he knew would not give up a pillow to him of all people, probably only to Kimiko, and even then that was sketchy.

"Thank you…" Jack said squeezing the ends and slowly putting it behind his bed, "You've changed…" He raised an eyebrow, "A lot."

Raimundo partly smirked, "Yeah, I guess so…" He paused the game he was playing and turned to face Jack, "So have you." His voice was much more serious then before, he was subtly commanding answers about where Jack had found independence and courage and all the things it takes to up and leave Chase.

Jack shrugged his shoulders trying to keep his eyes open, "Yeah, sure." He wasn't quite catching the hint in which Raimundo was throwing, if he did why in the world would he answer that anyways.

"Where did all that change come from though?" Raimundo rolled his eyes at his own obviousness with the question.

Jack choked on the air around him and coughed a bit, "I don't know!" He grimaced, "Sometimes, change happens, I guess we both just grew up!" He smiled, proud of his answer although it involved a lot of beating around the bush. Of course he had grown up but no, not in the sense of a complete personality turn around. He still wanted to take over the world, still adored Chase and everything the man stood for, and still liked to whine and bitch. That was who Jack was, and always would be, no number of years could change that.

Raimundo sighed, "Oh, I see." That wasn't the answer he was searching for, he expected a story, a five minute minimum, long story but from Jack, he shouldn't have expected that. Maybe he was getting a bit to personal although he felt open enough to share anything with Jack, although he didn't have much to say, "Do you think it's going to be easier for you to take over the world now?" His voice was trying to not sound as though he was mocking the boy and he partly succeeded although in his mind he was laughing.

Jack glared slightly, Raimundo was a joker and Jack certainly didn't appreciate it when the joking was about his life, "Yes, It'll be easer." He said proudly, one finger in the air like he was delivering a very serious speech, "Once I, find out where I'm going, get a job, find a home, build my work shop, and…" He trailed because he was listing off all the things he wouldn't be capable of.

His lips turned downward, his eyes dropping at the tips, creating a very sad illusion on Jack's face. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, he probably wouldn't even do it and would end up on the street somewhere or something of the sort, he would probably have to have Chase come rescue him. The redhead sighed and shook his head miserably, trying to avoid eye contact with Raimundo at all costs.

"Hey! It sounds easy!" Raimundo nudged him, trying to put a smile onto Jack's face, "And if you need any help, since I'm sure you've never really been there, I'll be there!"

Jack's lips twitched into a smile, _he'd be there._

"I wouldn't want to bother you, a vacation with your girlfriend ruined because one of your enemies is lost and you have to help him find his way home?" Jack jokingly commented.

Raimundo slightly chuckled to himself, "Hey, why don't we consider ourselves allies, as long as when you take over the world, you don't make me one of your weird slave thingies. I don't want to be bowing down to you at the throne or pulling one ton rocks up mountains."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Sound's like a deal to me." He smiled a bit because somewhere deep down Raimundo and him were forming a friendship, and he liked the idea.

"But, I'm early anyways!" Raimundo smiled proudly because he was being a good boyfriend, "I decided to surprise Kimiko by taking an earlier flight! I have plenty of time to help you along the way!" He smiled and nodded at Jack, his mind drifting far, far, away from their conversation but he slowly retrieved himself.

Jack smiled, "Wow, I'm sure she'll be happy."

Raimundo nodded, "Hope so! She's with her father, I can only assume that it would get boring seeing him off to meetings over, and over, and over, again."

Jack nodded, "Probably." He tapped his fingers together slowly, the conversation was about to become awkward if neither of the two asked a question or said something, Jack was so desperate for it to carry on that he would tell about why he left Chase. The small talk had taken his mind off the twisting of his stomach and relaxed him quite a bit, "I'm… without lots of money." Jack slowly stated, slightly embarrassed by the comment but willing to learn all the trades it took to get some.

Raimundo smiled and pulled a leather wallet out from his bag, sliding it between his two fingers and handing it over to Jack, "Well, this should get you a hotel room for at least a month."

Jack's mouth fell open, "I can't take your money Raimundo!" he exclaimed, embarrassed, stunned, and petrified by what Rai had just done.

"Sure you can, it's easy!" Raimundo said gently, setting it down near Jack, so that he would have easy access when he felt fit to take it.

Jack shook his head, "Not that much, It's-," He looked over at Raimundo who painfully was trying to keep his eyes open. Outside the sun had hid itself and it was now rather dark. Jack felt tired himself but he wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"You can, please, a peace offering!" Raimundo joked, "I'll help you find a job when we get there- it can't be too hard?"

Jack smiled widely, "Someday I'll repay you, I promise." Jack said sliding the wallet into a secret spot in his own messenger bag.

Raimundo nodded and smiled, "I'm sure… will.." He quickly fell asleep after his final comment, leaving Jack to sit there in utter amazement at what Raimundo had just done, for him of all people.

**A/N:  
I strongly dislike this chapter, but I finally got it done! :D  
So, thank you so much for the reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much!  
I'll try to update soon!**

Thanks!  
rolliepollie44


	4. Chapter 4: Day 4 5:55 AM

_**(Day 4 – 5:55 AM)**_

Jack stepped out onto solid ground, millions of people swarming around machines, and rushing to get to luggage claim. He held tightly onto his bag around his shoulder and looked around befuddled, already lost and he hadn't even left the airport yet. Raimundo was slowly approaching behind him, his eyes still half closed, sleep surfacing around the edges of his top and bottom lids.

"Raimundo?" Jack asked quietly, when the brunette walked by him.

The boy turned on his heel and opened his eyes a bit wider, "Yeah? Oh! Right." He nodded, "I'll show you where a hotel is, and then, I guess, uh.." he scratched the back of his neck and nodded, slowly walking off with Jack following close behind.

Obviously Raimundo needed a lot more sleep; the plane just wasn't going to cut it, but he could sense some excitement penetrating from him, probably from finally getting to see Kimiko. Jack wasn't going to make small talk as they walked because he knew it wouldn't last long. It was rather peaceful just walking behind Raimundo, following him as he smoothly navigated himself around, scrounging up change for some coffee, and easily stopping taxis just by a glance. There was some sort of charm to Raimundo, it was obvious, and probably why Kimiko was always falling over him whenever he would walk around. Jack shrugged his shoulders as the two approached the inside of the city, the part with the life, hotels, glamour that could kill anybody who stepped to far down its path, it was beautiful in a tacky, over the top way that Jack had never known of, but he liked it.

He removed himself from the taxi; Raimundo stepped out as well, hanging onto the door obviously going to get right back into the taxi. He had gotten Jack so far and now Jack had to go into the doors and start this on his own. He would, and he would do it well. He thanked Raimundo, watching the man drive off, leaving Jack at the side walk. He was still peculiar as to when and why Raimundo had matured, I guess everybody had to once in awhile, but he was so different, it was… amazing to watch his leadership qualities take fire in an area other then competition.

--

Raimundo slowly read off the address to the driver and tapped his foot impatiently. A day early he was, but Kimiko would hopefully be happy about it. He crossed his fingers she was hanging around her room, he'd knock on her door demanding he was room service or something of the sort, and she'd open it and finally she could enjoy herself on a vacation she wasn't looking forward to being part of. He wanted to see her light up. His feet went quicker then the taxi the second he stepped out of it, rushing through hallway corridors, getting information, and making his way to her room took only seconds. He was on fire; he was more then ready to see her again, for he had missed her. Slowly bringing his hand up to the door, he knocked casually and relaxed, despite his head was spinning, his heart dancing.

"Damn it…" He heard a voice mumble from inside the room.

Kimiko was flinging on a robe, pushing the boy she had met away and rushing to the door. Raimundo couldn't sense that there were two in the room, but he could smell it. As soon as the door opened, hot air was hitting the bare spots on his body, cologne penetrating all the way down Kimiko's body. Her face was distressed upon seeing him at the door, and cautiously she pushed him out into the hallway folding her arms over her chest and staring embarrassed at the ground beneath her feet. Raimundo sniffed the air and grabbed gently at her elbows.

"Hey…" he said, upset he didn't get his priceless reaction, or even a smile for that matter.

Kimiko looked up at him, her eyes focusing at the wall behind him more so then at his face, "Hi… Hey, WHAT are you doing here?" she sounded upset that he come so soon, like she didn't want him till tomorrow.

"I had an early flight…" He shrugged his shoulders, his nose twitching, itching to ask the question on his mind, _who the fuck is in the room with her?_

Kimiko smiled and clapped her hands together, "That's great! That's really great!" Her voice was cracking, she was nervous, I was obvious.

Her door was clicking open, a new frown automatically fell on her face as she reached at it to keep it closed but appeared a brunette figure, similar to Raimundo but he just _wasn't_. His shirt had been left somewhere, at which Raimundo rolled his eyes. A pathetic body he had compared to Raimundo, obviously Kimiko was fooling around with him, it was almost too obvious through his tight jeans and it was making Raimundo want to vomit all over the two of them.

"Who the hell is this?" Raimundo demanded, anger brewing in his mind, every time he sized the other guy up, "Kimiko are you like… with him?"

"Who the hell am I?" the guy piped in, "Who ARE YOU?" He turned to face Kimiko who was backing up away from the two, but only a small amount.

"Raimundo I was going to tell you…" Kimiko braided her fingers together then pulled them apart, repeating the steps over and over again.

"Tell me?" Raimundo glared and started to breathe heavier, "Tell me what?!"

"That I didn't think this was going… to work…" she nervously twirled her hair and smiled at the other boy standing around in the hallway with the two.

"Well of course it isn't!" Raimundo said, not even bothering to keep his voice down despite other guests, "This guy obviously is completely wrong with you, WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!

Kimiko shook her head and gently rested a hand on Rai's outstretched arm, "I mean that it wasn't going to work between us…"

Raimundo shook his head in disbelief, "This is a trade in…" He shook his head more and more, faster, "HIM for me? Are you serious?"

Kimiko's face contorted in pain, "He's around more, his father and mine…"

Raimundo sighed, still denying the situation, not wanting to think about it AT ALL. His heart was beating in his head, and his feet, and all over his body, "It's your father's fault? Is that what you're saying?"

Kimiko knew it wasn't but she nodded anyways, embarrassed by the scene going on between the three, "Raimundo… I-…"

"WHY WOULD YOU let me fly all the way out here… just to fucking…" he pulled at his hair and tried to avoid beating at the wall in front of him, "How could you just…." He was outraged, this was completely humiliating to himself, traded in for somebody that could only dream of having an appearance and a personality such as Raimundo.

Kimiko was not about to deny what was happening, but in no way did she expect him to just _find out_. She hoped for a date or two, just to make sure that she was into this other guy and not Raimundo. There were so many sides to each boy, but now she could see fate staring her directly in the eye and in no way was she going to try and twist it. Despite her and Raimundo had gone through so much, something about him was off, and no matter how infatuated with him she had been and would forever be, he would never be _forever_.

"Raimundo I-," she tried again, her apology waiting to be released but in no way would Raimundo let that happen.

"No…" he put his hands out in front of him, blocking the view from the two of them, "No, just no… I can't believe this, I CAN'T believe you…" He turned around and began storming back down the hallway he had so excitedly came up from, his steps heavy instead of light and airy.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko cried, a desire to run after him, after all she still wanted to be his best friend, just not his girlfriend.

The other boy grabbed at her arm, yanking her back towards the room, her own strength to weak and deluded to use force against him no matter how much she regretted her own choices. Raimundo would come around… hopefully.

**A/N:**

**I seem to be mean to Kimiko a lot...  
Anyways, next chapter is where the story will really start, i'm excited. :)  
Thanks for reading! :)**

**rolliepollie44**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4 8:39 PM

_**(Day 4 – 8:39 PM)**_

Jack had managed to get a small room, and he'd be able to stay here for quite some time. In the corner of the room was a small mahogany end table shoved up by a window with a tiny lamp on it. He had pushed the lamp to the side and had found his new work station. Tools spread out, blue prints, whatever he had brought with him; it was placed on the table. But his blue prints said nothing more then how to make simple and complex machinery, they did not tell him how to start his life, or how to lead his life, continue with it. Sadly he shook his head and turned to the queen sized bed, mocking him with thick comforters and a large mound of pillows. The TV before him, mocked him, until finally he gave up his un-demanding thoughts about beginning work and curled up in simply his boxers only to watch the news or something else that he wasn't paying much attention too.

Thoughts about food, and old friends, and world domination entered his brain as he dozed into and out of a light slumber. Hallways crept with footsteps outside of the bottom floor room and he could hear motorcycles and partying in the distance. What a life these people had here, what fun they were having.

A knock interrupted his dreams, leaving him to stand up and yank back on the clothes he had so carelessly removed from his body. His heart raced a little faster with each sock he pulled onto his pasty feet. It could be Chase, coming to rescue him! He shook the thought; he didn't need to be rescued, not by Chase, not by anybody, if it was any of his old allies he would explain himself, and make it very clear, that he was now on his own, never to become the old… What was he thinking, he would jump right back into Chase's arms, kiss his cute little lips, and let him whisk Jack away all the way back _home._

Jack looked through the peep hole only to see a much shaken Raimundo standing before the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, a distressed look across his face. Quickly Jack undid the locks and opened the doors. Raimundo barely blinked before recoiling from the door and beginning to retreat.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked stepping out of his room, keeping the door open with only his foot.

Raimundo shook his head, "I just came to see if you were… ah… still around."

_Defeat_. Raimundo could not admit _defeat_. It was not in his nature. He was confident, unbreakable, but that girl, the one he loved, she had done something to him, messed with his emotions and played him like the tool he had become. That _hurt_.

Jack could see it in his bloodshot eyes, he was holding something in, he wanted to say it, he wanted to say it bad. The redhead quickly put on his most compassionate mood. Rai, his mortal enemy Rai, had helped him, given him money, the least Jack could do was invite him into his room, get him to open up a bit?

"Raimundo… you can come in, I can show you what I'm planning on doing!?" Jack asked, slowly thinking of reasons why Raimundo would agree to come into his room.

Rai raised his eyebrow timidly but then followed Jack into the small complex, his feet dragging across the carpet as he did so. He was literally inches away from _tears_ but he would never sink that low, despite how much he loved Kimiko, he would not cry over her choices. She was happy, so he should be too, correct? Jack led him over to the table in which he'd be using as his lab although Raimundo was having a hard time paying attention to what exactly he was looking at.

"This is where I'm going to work…" Jack nodded lackadaisically and set his hands on his lower back, standing back to admire his set up.

Raimundo nodded slowly, "Nice…" He stared at the bed, the covers pulled so messily off from their original position, the TV still echoing behind them.

"How was Kimiko…?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow, finally realizing that, that is where Raimundo should be.

Raimundo shrugged and got a distant look across his face, "She.. she's fine."

"Oh yeah…" Jack said almost questioningly, his eyes side glancing over Raimundo's once tall and sturdy frame that was now hunched over and bored looking.

Raimundo sighed, "Yes, she's fine… I'm just, glad you're okay, I should be going…"

Jack muttered something to himself; he had not planned on leaving his room, or the building for that matter but being the curious kind of boy he was, he would figure out what was truly bothering Raimundo, "Would you like to go out for dinner…?" That sounded a bit awkward, kind of like he was asking Raimundo on a date. Laughing nervously Jack threw in the next part, "Just to catch up, y'know?"

Raimundo nodded his head; too _catch up_? That was a weird way to put things when it was between them but maybe Jack could be good company… maybe. The two exited the room, Raimundo behind Jack, Jack trying to allow Raimundo to go in front of him since the redhead had not a clue as to where they should go.

"Beautiful weather?" Jack questioned, glancing around at the faded sky, and then back at Raimundo who was intently studying the ground beneath him.

Slowly the brunette nodded for the umpteenth time, no vocal response coming from his mouth. The weather could be beautiful as ever and he would still feel like a one ton anvil just hit him across the face. How dare the sun shine when he couldn't even find an urge to smile at the highly distressed look on Jack's face. He was sure Kimiko was enjoying it, her fragile body resting out in a sun chair on the balcony to her ritzy hotel room, the new boy toy right next to her, in Raimundo's chair. He should be there, lying next to her, enjoying the hot Nevada sun, but instead he was with the boy he had given all the money he had brought with too, going out for dinner with a person he didn't even particularly like and shared no common interest with. He could be back doing hard labor for Master Fung, even that sounded more enjoyable, then what he had experienced on this vacation.

Jack, realizing Raimundo would not have a large input at this point in time, quickly stumbled into the first restaurant he saw and carefully held up two fingers to the hostess who quickly gathered their menu's and lead them off to a quiet table in the corner. Jack didn't want to jump into the conversation about what was bothering Rai quite yet, although he would admit he was dying to know what was hurting the boy. Quickly he flipped through the various menu pages, debating between, chicken, salad, pasta, the works. For Rai it seemed simple, he took a quick glance at the pages and then flipped to the back which contained all the desserts. Within seconds he had decided that instead of choosing between chocolate cake and ice cream, he would have to get both. Jack had not decided though, he was used to eating whatever was fixed, usually something nothing like he was seeing in this menu but soon enough he had come up with something he too could eat.

The two ordered their food in silence, not even questioning the other's order but just simply looking from the waiter back down to the menu, back up to the waiter and then down at the table. It wasn't the most interesting dinner but at least they did not have to feel alone while they ate their dinner.

"Is something wrong Raimundo?" Jack blurted out, his head racing with questionable thoughts on the situations, and different forming scenario's about what had happened.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, "There is nothing wrong _Jack_." He spat, eyes glaring daggers through Jack's as he jiggled the ice cubes in his water around.

Jack nodded quickly, watching the veins pop on Raimundo's upper arm muscles as he played with his glass, "Right, right.. Just wondering…" He scratched his crazy hair and tried to focus on something other then Raimundo's glare.

The room went silent again, except for plates clanking, and small whispering chatter behind them at each both. It was eerie, even more so when a rare rain began hitting the window next to him. Raimundo growled underneath his breath as he stared at it, rain, was the world kidding him? He had planned on wandering all night, grabbing coffee with the little bit of money he had left until he could scrounge up something to get him home but from the looks of the weather, wandering outside would not be appropriate, he had to take a leap, swallow his dignity and ask the most humiliating question possible.

"I need a place to stay…" Raimundo stated blankly putting his hands in front of him, refusing to stare Jack in the eyes, "It's a bit of a story but I've nowhere to go…"

Jack nodded, "You could…" He blushed, "Stay with me…"

Raimundo coughed and tried to hold back a small smirk, "Could I?"

Jack smiled, "Yeah, that would be fine!" He nodded quickly, "It's big enough."

"Thanks…" Raimundo said pulling his fork out of his napkin and running it down the frail paper rectangle, tearing and ripping at the pattern a machine had worked so hard to create. The things going on at this moment could not eat away at him, he had already swallowed his dignity, why not go a bit further, Jack wouldn't care or think lowly of him… right? Even if he did, why would Raimundo care, he wouldn't…. right?

**A/N: Things are going to get exciting soon, I swear, I have the next chapter all planned out and it's going to be just what this story is supposed to be about. :D Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 4 11:17 PM

_**(Day 4 – 11:17 PM)**_

Their dinner had been silence with the exception of occasional food swishing and glass clanking. They had eaten for a long time, starting late for one, and then slowly poking at their meals until slowly they had finished them off. Quietly Jack slipped some money near the receipt and began to slide out of the both.

Raimundo stopped him by placing his hand over Jack's, "Can we order dessert, I'd like to talk."

Jack was stuffed, their was no inch left for cake, or cobbler, or ice cream, but Raimundo wanted to talk, it had taken them all dinner but who was Jack to say no. Nodding, the redhead called over the waiter, and ordered the first thing mentioned, he was in no rush to finish the dessert but he was in a rush to hear what it was that Raimundo had to say.

"I don't want to sound like an idiot or anything…" Raimundo mumbled, "But I gotta get this off my chest…" He tapped his fingers across the table, "Don't really know how to start it so I guess I'll just…."

"Go…" Jack nodded agreeing with him.

Raimundo nodded and licked his upper lip, "I caught Kimiko with another guy…" He shook his head, distraught over the images appearing in his mind, that guy she was with, their body language, her face.

Jack had nothing to say to that no matter how much he longed too. What did you say to somebody that your hardly know in a situation like this one, Rai was letting out everything and all Jack could do was nod and apologize.

"He totally wanted to be me…" Raimundo snickered, placing his hands behind his head and studying the dessert that had just recently been put in front of them, "Totally… wanted to be me…"

Jack smiled at Rai's attempts to remain cocky despite he could tell the brunette was in tremendous pain over the situation, "Someday she'll realize that…" He said smiling and throwing a fork over in Rai's direction.

"Yeah, someday she will…" He said, picking it up from the table and digging into the large piece of cake.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Jack asked avoiding Raimundo's eyes as he questioned him.

"Well…." Raimundo scratched his head, "Yeah.. I guess I do."

Jack blushed, "You can come stay with me… I mean the room is small but…"

Raimundo shook his head, "Whatever, I'll just sleep on the floor." He grinned and took another big bite, "And I'll be out of there as soon as possible, it's just a temporary thing."

Now Rai had weighed the option of simply taking some money and getting his own room but the town was busy and the only rooms probably left were highly priced ones or none at all. Both of the boys were now short on cash, Rai had learned to work well with people he had a bit of a distaste for in the start, but slowly he learned to like them, maybe things would be the same here, and at least Jack could keep the mood light. The two finished up the dessert with a few small cracks against Kimiko and the guy she had been with, even if Jack hadn't seen her and him, he knew it was making Rai a bit more comfortable, something the two would need if they were to be living in the same room but in Rai's eyes Jack could tell that no matter how many cracks and comments were made, he wasn't going to feel any better. Sighing Jack stood up from the table, grabbing his change and shoving it into his pocket and then following Rai out of the restaurant.

Night had set in, so had the cold air, and the people that were looking to drink and party. Jack scrunched his nose at them all, he didn't think hanging out in a sweaty dance club would be all that much fun, even if it entitled him to dance close to anybody and everybody around him. Raimundo seemed to enjoy it though, he was jumping on ledges just to impress any girl that walked by in a short skirt, he would stumble over and say something, leaving Jack to stand their tapping his foot like an idiot. Maybe he wasn't as upset as Jack assumed him to be.

All the way up to their room it was like them, and girls would eat it all up. His charm, his sparkling green eyes, they would fall all over it the first two seconds he let his name roll off his tongue. Jack was envious, this boy before him had grown into the most perfect young man, physically and mentally it was impossible to hate him. Raimundo turned on the TV which initially interrupted Jack's thoughts but nothing could keep the other thoughts away as Raimundo yanked off his shirt and grabbed the extra blanket from the closet, throwing it down on the floor and snatching a pillow from the bed.

"Hope you don't mind…" he said fluffing the cushion between his hands and throwing it down on the ground by his blanket.

Jack shook his head, "You should have the bed, I'll take the floor."

"Nahh!" Raimundo shook his head, "I won't sleep much tonight…" He smirked and pulled out the various phone numbers he had received from his jean pockets.

"You're going to call all those?" Jack said dumbfounded at the amount of paper he had received.

Rai shook his hair and pushed his bangs from his face, "Nope…" he picked the numbers up and threw them into the trash can, "I don't want a girlfriend right now, I don't want a sex buddy…' He shook his head, "Nothing right now."

So he wasn't over it, it was obvious to anybody who could see his face at that moment his feelings for Kimiko overpowered anything and everything. Jack wanted to reach out and embrace the poor guy, his own heart sinking in his chest as Raimundo tugged at his belt and searched his few belongings for some pajama pants.

Jack slowly pulled the comforter away from its base along with the sheets. Raimundo was so comfortable with stripping in front of Jack, who wouldn't be with a tan body, abs, the works. On the other hand, Jack reached for his pajamas, the ones he hadn't planned on wearing, and stumbled into the bathroom to throw on a shirt, and pants. His body was simply humiliating compared to Raimundo's.

"Sorry…" Raimundo muttered as Jack came out, "I guess I should have some decency when I'm hanging around somebody who isn't my… uh…" He didn't feel comfortable saying girlfriend, it stung.

Jack shook his head, "It's no problem, I just…" He ran a hand over his stomach, "Had to use the bathroom anyways, so it was more convenient…" he nodded uncomfortably.

"Oh," Raimundo nodded, "Mind if I keep the TV on…"

"No, go ahead…" Jack said climbing into bed and pulling the sheets up to his neck.

Raimundo cursed under his breath, "I'm just so amazed at what a slut she's become…" He hit his fist on the ground, "Sleeping with another guy, when I was coming to see her, did she really think she could get away with it?"

"Cheaters never prosper?" Jack squeaked, afraid by the thought of Rai getting angry.

"Yeah… Guess so." He sighed, "I just feel like shit."

Jack sat up and turned to him, "So what exactly happened Raimundo…?" He knew that he wouldn't get a good nights rest if Raimundo didn't explain exactly so he mine as well listen.

"It was like this…" Raimundo stood up and pulled Jack to his feet, "I simply knocked on the door… There was this noise, it was somebody, a man, and then out of the door comes Kimiko." He mocked the scene, faking the door opening and himself stepping out, "She said hey, and then, what are you doing here, like it was a bad thing I was there…" His face contorted into pain, "She smelled like cheap cologne and sex, we talked, the guy came out, yelling match, and then he was all…" Raimundo took Jack's arm and yanked at it, "Let's go have some more terrible sex and maybe your father will shell me out another two thousand eh?"

Jack stared at Raimundo's hand, so gently clutching Jack's arms yet tugging so strongly to get him to move. The two fell onto the bed, Rai bursting into a fit of laughter… _he was truly going crazy_.

"I'm sorry…" Raimundo said shaking his head and turning to Jack who was laying only inches away from him, "I'm just…" He sighed, unable to come up with a good word, maybe he was going crazy.

Jack lipped his upper lip, staring down at the small space between him and Raimundo's body, he whispered, "Don't worry about it…" He looked back up at Raimundo who had his eyes closed. Raimundo had amazing features; Jack had nothing more to say then he was _turned_ on. Inside the redheads chest his heart knotted itself against the other organs next to it making it hard to breath, hard to think, hard to trigger his self control. At any moment he felt ready to pounce on Raimundo's chest, but Raimundo wouldn't appreciate that.

"I'm going to go to bed…" The red head fumbled to get up and scatter his body across the floor.

Raimundo stared down at him, "You can come up here you know…?" He looked at how huge the bed was and grabbed a pillow converting himself to the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack said pointing to the bed, "You get that because you're paying for this!"

Raimundo shook his head, "No because see, I gave you the money so that means that YOU'RE paying for it, meaning you get the bed." He smiled, proud of himself.

Jack shook his head, "You still make it sound like it's your money, WHICH IT IS! So therefore, you get the bed." He sprawled his arms out like a car show model and smiled demonically at Raimundo.

The room grew silent and Raimundo causually glanced over at Jack, avoiding direct eye contact, "We could share it… I MEAN! It is a huge bed, like I get this side, you get that side and we put a cute little trail of pillows down the center MEANING DON'T CROSS THE LINE!" He smiled weakly, embarrassed.

Jack's cheeks were flushed instantly, "Uh… we very well could."

**A/N: **_I had this amazing plan for this chapter... and then it died, so apologies that this was a bit boring and sorry for the LATE update!  
Thanks so much to everybody reading!!!!! I appreciate it so much! Leave me some love? :) I'll update soon-er next time._


	7. Chapter 7: Day 5 5:24 AM

_**(Day 5 – 5:34 AM)**_

Raimundo had only slept a few hours, five or so; he hadn't kept track of how long he laid awake and how long he was actually unconscious, the thoughts never left in either state. It was that stupid girl, that beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl, he had given so much too, but in the end it didn't matter anyways, it was her taking over his mind, distracting him from his one true love (sleep) and destroying every good feeling he could conjure.

"Stupid girl…" He mumbled, pulling open the curtain to reveal a bright blast of sunlight which he was unprepared for.

A groan came from the bed as Raimundo fumbled to pull them shut so he didn't disturb Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack mumbled rubbing at his bloodshot eyes and yawning quietly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Raimundo continued to fumble around, finally pulling the curtains closed, "I was uh… going to look out the window but the sun was out…" He sighed and laid rested his back against the wall once more, a simple black room to stare at.

Jack stood up from the bed, "Isn't this early for you?"

Raimundo glanced up at him, "What's that supposed to mean?

"Nothing!" Jack squeaked, "I-I-I just never saw you as a- I'm hungry, I think I'm going to go… hunt for some breakfast."

"No, no wait!" Raimundo stopped him, "I didn't mean that, I'm not a morning person…." He smiled to himself.

"Oh, okay…" Jack nodded, "Then what are you doing up?"

There conversations weren't smooth; there was an awkward tension between them as both tried to find something to say. Neither were open or friendly or optimistic people, they were opinionated, but they were at least trying to get alone.

"I'm just thinking…." Raimundo sighed, cracking the curtain again, and leaning forward, avoiding staring at Jack who looked very charming with untamed hair, and a light eyed, clear faced, expression.

"Oh…." Jack said patting the top of his head and turning away.

Raimundo looked over to Jack, "Never trust a woman," He shook his head, "God knows you have the dating skills of an eleven year old boy lacking self confidence, good looks, and charm so they will just beat your heart in."

Jack glared, offended, "Thanks."

Raimundo smiled embarrassed, "I don't mean it in offense!"

"Okay…" Jack smiled slightly, his anger deteriorating, "She was a slut, you're attractive, their will be other girls."

Raimundo looked over to him, "You think so?"

Jack blushed, "Well I mean anybodywouldthinkthatyouwere…. Want to talk about it?"

"No, she's a slut, its fine, I'm **over **it, really, I am." He sneered thinking of Kimiko's lips on someone but his own, "I told you have, we've talked about it plenty, I mean you can't listen to it every single day, because I just need to get over it right?"

"Yeah, yeah, good idea." Jack nodded.

Raimundo stood up and yawned, "I just, theirs a lot I just want to say to her, y'know?"

Jack nodded, "Uhm… well… if it helps just pretend I'm her and just say everything, you'll feel better?"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, "What? Like some role playing shit?"

Jack let out a high pitched squeal in the back of his throat.

"It could work…" Raimundo sighed and gently pushed Jack onto the bed so he was sitting, "It would help if you looked like her, like maybe-,"

"Don't push it." Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

Raimundo nodded, "Right, right, okay…." He cracked his knuckles and turned away from Jack, bursting out laughing at the idea.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!" Raimundo took in a deep breath, slowing his laughter down to a chuckle, "Okay, I'm going…"

Jack smirked, "Raimuunndoooo! I'm sorrrrryyyy!"

Raimundo put a hand up, "Don't give me that… you're not sorry, if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it."

"But- But- But!" Jack mockingly cried.

"No buts Kimiko, cheaters never prosper…" He turned to face Jack, walking forward.

"I'll pay you…" Jack said pretending to flip his hair.

"You think you can win me over with money?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"Well…. Yeah?" Jack said batting his eyelashes.

Raimundo laughed and put his arm to the side of Jack's hips, "I loved you, I really did, like with feelings and stuff, not just money and materials." He placed his other hand on the other side so that both squished into the mattress, and his face was extremely close to Jack's.

"You loved me?" Jack questioned, tilting his head to the right.

"Yes!" He leaned forward even farther.

Jack frowned and sighed, returning his voice to normal, "Do you still?"

Raimundo slowly closed his eyes and kissed Jack. A basic kiss, a first kiss; Jack's eyes shut and he kissed back, pulling away at the same time Rai did. Jack was afraid to open his eyes, he couldn't really contemplate what just happened, all he knew is that it felt more then good.

"Ah." Raimundo muttered wiping the corner of his lip, "I didn't- I.." He quickly grabbed his things from the end table and a t-shirt and went for the door; he couldn't even look at Jack who was just as stunned as he was, he just had to get out.

"R-," Jack almost called after him but couldn't manage to finish his name, "Damn it…" He mumbled, falling back on the bed and pulling a pillow to his chest.

**A/N:  
Sorry that this is late, and short!! :(  
****Writers block got the best of me but I thought I owed you guys at least this much.  
Thanks soooo much, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this, I really appreciate it!! :)  
Leave me some love?! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 5 10:52 AM

Raimundo punched the wall and let out an angry series of groans yet he couldn't seem to press the elevator button to get as far away from Jack as possible. His lips tingled with delight- it was like kissing Kimiko.. but it was kissing Jack?

"Am I... gay?" Rai questioned to himself tapping his fingers against the wall, "I can't be... I mean... look at me..."

Two women walked by, their eyes glued to Raimundo who wanted so badly to shoot them his usual charming grin that just didn't want to grace his features at that moment in time. He was a lady killer, always had been, women loved him!

"Maybe i'm... bisexual...?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow and clenched his fist, "What does that even mean? Do I like Jack then or do I still want Kimiko!"

More people began flooding through the halls, glancing over at Rai occasionally and giving him puzzled looks. Raimundo began to get hot and sweaty; he couldn't handle all these emotions! He bolted back to the room and banged on the door with his fist. Jack jumped at the noise and fell to the floor. He slowly crawled over to the door and stood up just tall enough to see out the peeping hole. Jack squeaked when he saw the brunette boy waiting outside with a face as pale as his own.

"Housekeeping?" Jack coughed to make his voice sound more manly and cracked open the door, "Oh..." He turned his face away to avoid any eye contact.

"Hey Jack!" Raimundo exclaimed, "How'd you sleep?" He stepped right past the redhead and fell back onto the bed.

Jack began to stutter confused as to what was going on, "Uhm... I slept fine..." He saw the desperate glance that Raimundo shot him, "What have you been up too all morning; I didn't think you were a morning person?"

Raimundo chuckled, "I'm usually not, but I can't fall asleep before you or wake up after you... you might kill me or attempt to rub that black shit on my eyes."

Jack grossed his arms, "It's guyliner FOR YOUR INFORMATION! It's very trendy... and makes me look like a total badass!"

"Wannabe... a badass wannabee!" Rai winked at him and reached for the clock so he could check the time, "So we're both... MALES who are in the city of scantily clad women, why are we still in here?"

Jack nodded understanding what Rai was getting at, "Yeah... we should leave and go find some... sex- attracti-.. some wome-.."

"Let's go!" Rai said pushing past Jack and leaving the door wide open for Jack to follow him.

Jack sighed and made sure he had the room key. He watched Raimundo's hips swing as they made their way downstairs and wished he could go back to the one second of the kiss that felt good.

Raimundo sighed. He was glad that Jack was willing to go along like it never happened but he felt bad knowing that he had.. like.. lead Jack on or something. The two found themselves at an outside bar and grill. Raimundo was inhaling the three pounds of red meat and starches in front of him while Jack poked mindlessly at the deep fried poultry in front of him.

"How's it tasting boys?" A dark haired, tan skinned female in a bikini questioned, picking up Raimundo's empty glass and resting her hand on the back of his chair.

Raimundo swalloed a large lump and smiled widely, "It's perfect... hell I think i'll have to come back here for every meal!"

The waitress laughed, "Oh I know I may look good honey, but the food here is shit..." She ran her fingers down his back.

"Why don't you show me somewhere good then?" He glanced up at her, wiping the side of his mouth with his napkin.

The girl perked up, "I would love too! How about tonight? I get off of work at four?"

"Sounds great! I'll meet you here at four then?" Raimundo beamed.

"I will be here, and I'll be right back with another drink!"

Jack pushed his plate forward and dug around in his pocket for some money. He threw it on the table and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Rai questioned glancing at the money and then up at Jack.

Jack shrugged, "I'm not feeling so hot after that lunch, I think i'm going to run back and take a nap... I'll leave you and your lady friend alone."

Raimundo glanced at his plate, "Oh... Well alright." He felt bad although he wasn't quite sure why.

"I'll see you whenever you get back though! And if you want me to be out of there in case your date goes REALLY well, just call ahead of time and i'll be sure to get out!"

The brunette smiled, "Thanks..." He watched Jack walk away and couldn't help but feel sad. He dug around in his pockets and threw down a few more dollars for the waitress. He wasn't going to be a total fuck up just yet.

**authors note :** **my gosh, i have not updated in forever! i'm sorry, i'm determined to finish this since i am STILL getting reviews on it :) you guys make me feel so special, aww :D lol anywhos keep those reviews coming and i'll keep up the updating! thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 5 6:45 PM

"Hey Jack!" Rai called out, "Wait up!"

Jack turned around and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Yeah?"

Raimundo pulled out his pockets to reveal... nothing.

"Wanna look for some jobs or something?" Raimundo shrugged his broad shoulders and smiled shyly at Jack.

Jack laughed, "We can't just free load forever I guess."

Raimundo rested his hand on Jack's back and started walking, "Well.. I used to be able too."

"Till your rich bitch girlfriend dumped you on your ass..." Jack quickly covered his mouth with his hand, "I- I- I didn't- i'm sor-,"

The brunette tilted his head back and chuckled at the sky, "Don't be sorry. It's the truth."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Maybe that new girl you're going out on a date with has a secret stash of money?"

"That's why she's prancing around in a bikini and serving nasty food to guys like us!" Rai sighed, "I had it good! I had the gold watch, the designer jacket, diamond studded everything.. but i came from work and I can do it again!"

Jack flinched at the word work, "What is there to do here even?"

"Well with your cute little butt, you could be a stripper!" Rai turned away and tried to laugh off the growing color in his cheeks, "I mean... just kidding!"

The redhead sighed, "I don't know, that cheap whore perfume makes my sinus' clog up!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes, "Money is pain, bitch!" He nudged Jack, "Totally kidding! We'll start you somewhere that you can keep your clothes on... most of the time!" He winked at Jack and pulled open a door.

Raimundo stood in the bathroom flipping his hair around in every which way that he could. He stepped out and looked at Jack who was laying on the bed, "Does this say i'm a badass with a sweet side?"

"More... I'm living out of a suitcase in a cheap motel and i'm spending my last couple twenties on trying to impress yo-... i'm sorry, i mean you, you look good!" Jack scrunched his nose up in jealousy.

The brunette sighed and tore off the jacket he had thrown on over his ratty t-shirt, letting it fall onto the stained carpet of the room. "You're right Jack. This is stupid... I'm trying to heal myself through sex and expensive dates, it's not going to work." Raimundo buried his face in his hands and grunted, "Everything is just so messed up!"

The redhead stood up gingerly and reached out an arm. He gently tapped the back of the other males shoulder and conjured up something nice to say but nothing came to mind. He was quite befuddled when it came to dealing with any sort of emotion but his own.

"Raimundo.. you go out on your date and enjoy yourself!" He mumbled out secretly hoping the brunette and him could just curl up in bed and watch a movie or something.

He shook his head quickly, "I can't... I love Kimiko still.. This girl won't smell like her, or look like her, and won't please me the same wa-,"

Jack put a hand over his mouth and made a gagging noise, "Alright lover boy, I get it..."

"I'm going to call her- I'm going to call her and cancel, and then you and I are going to drink until were trashed, and then i'm going to leave Kimiko horrible drunken voicemails..." He chuckled evily.

"Or we could stay in here and order a nice pork chop or salad or something?" Jack smiled widely praying that Raimundo wasn't dumb enough to blow his money on something stupid like that.

"I like you Jack... I like you a lot." Raimundo scooted closer to Jack who was sitting at the edge of the bed, his whole body tense, "I always thought you were just evil and crazy but your a genuinly nice and funny guy..." He awkwardly put a hand on the redheads back and moved it up and down.

Jack turned to him with eyes as big as saucers, "What are you doing?"

Raimundo pulled his hand away like he had just touched fire, "Nothing.. i'm sorry!" He turned red as a tomato and bite his bottom lip shyly, "I don't know what's going on in my mind right now... All I know is that if you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do because you're just being really helpful and..."

Jack grabbed Raimundo's hand and smiled, "You don't need to explain." He let go and reached under the bed, "They left this in here, we might not be able to get smashed off of it but it should make you feel a little better."

Raimundo took it from Jack and read the label, "Cheap rum..." He shurgged and twisted the top off taking a swig straight from the bottle, "Tell me about you Jack..." Raimundo handed over the bottle and smirked- tonight was going to get honest.


	10. Chapter 10: Day 6 7:36 AM

Two hours and a bottle later Jack found himself pinned against the wall with his legs around Raimundo's torso. His breathing had turned shallow as he reached in for kiss after kiss feeling as though he might fall unconcious. He dug his skinny fingers into Rai's messy hair and pulled gently at it- a trick that he had learned from boyfriends past. The brunette grunted and threw his head back so that Jack's lips could trace down his neck.

Raimundo couldn't understand what he was feeling. He was upset because the love of his life had just dumped him on his ass but at the same time he was so fucking attracted to the redhead he was holding in his arms but it was so wrong of him to be shoving his tongue down the kid's throat- it was all fucked up! The brunette pulled away and sat down on the bed leaving Jack to hold himself up against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Jack's eyes turned blue and a frown fell over his lips.

Raimundo gulped and rubbed at his throat- he felt like he was going to throw up, or pass out or curl up in a ball and die. He fell back on the pillow and reached his hand out, "Jack... what are we doing?"

Jack sighed and fell to the floor, "Hell if I know..." His gaze lingered into the distance; he should have known this was too good to be true.

"Why do I like it more when you kiss me then when anyone else ever has?" Raimundo smirked and looked straight at Jack.

A smile lit up on the redheads face and he jumped on top of Raimundo, "Maybe because you've always liked guys like me, you were just to stubborn to admit to it." He kissed the brunettes forehead and for the first time in a long time, Jack didn't feel awkward.

Raimundo shrugged and tentativley wrapped his arms around Jack, "I want to go out. I want to go out holding your hand."

Jack giggled and blushed, "You're drunk Raimundo..." He pushed him to the side and shifted his body so that it was covered by the cheap polyester comforter.

Raimundo curled up next to him and pecked at Jack with his swollen red lips, "I'm happy..."

Jack sighed and clutched to Raimundo's arm, "I'm tired!" He reached for the light and shut it off.

"Are you tired... or are you tired?" Raimundo questioned.

Jack giggled again and shoved his butt into Raimundo's groin, "Go to sleep, we'll discuss this in the morning."

Morning came sooner then later and Jack woke up to his stomach churning. He tried to escape from Raimundo without waking him up but it was inevitable.

"Oh my..." Raimundo grabbed his head, "Did I drink a whole bottle of mouthwash last night or something?"

Jack was late to answer- he had ran to the bathroom to puke up the disgusting bar food he had consumed the day prior. Raimundo sat up in bed, glancing down to see the body shape of Jack so close to his own. He smiled for a second before pulling off the covers and walking into the bathroom.

"I'm- I'm sorry..." Jack stuttered wiping the corner of his mouth, "I'm not used to this; i've never done anything like that before!"

Raimundo sat down on the floor next to Jack, "It's okay... It happens to the best of us..." He gently punched Jack's shoulder and looked past him, "How about I go get us some breakfast?"

Jack's face slowly began to turn green at the sound of food.

"I know it doesn't sound good but you will feel better if you eat..." Raimundo stood up and ruffled Jack's hair, "I'll just be done at the corner bakery.. I won't be too long! I'll keep the blinds closed for you, and you just relax, okay?"

Jack smiled gingerly; he loved how motherly Raimundo was being. Raimundo winked and finished smoothing the creases in his shirt before departing from the room. Nobody was hanging around in the hallways which meant it must be early... or late... He wasn't quite sure. He got in the elevator alone, holding his head and closing his eyes; what the fuck had he done last night?

The bottom lobby was as vacant as the rest of the hotel and out of the corner of his eye Raimundo saw the time- early as fuck. Sliding through the open door he let the warm breeze relax his tense muscles and soothe his mind as he made his way a few blocks down to the bakery. Pastries, muffins, and other good looking items greated him at the window and the familiar smell of his ex girlfriends personal chef's cooking drew him inside the tiny corner building. He dug around in his pocket for some dollar bills and set them on the counter, picking a few items to take back to the little hotel room which he had been staying in.

"Raimundo?" He heard a quiet voice from behind and turned to see a familar face.

"Hi..." He grumbled turning right back around to the counter to grab his food, "What are you doing here? Getting food for you and your boy toy?"

Kimiko crossed her arms and frowned, "We can at least be civil can't we, I never said I didn't want to be friends!"

Raimundo pretended to think deeply, "Well actually... to be totally honest... you didn't say anything! I kind of stumbled in on you and him one day, remember?"

"I wanted to apologize..." She bit the bottom of her lip and frowned.

Raimundo threw his head back and laughed, "You two aren't together anymore are you? You realized he wasn't all he was cracked up to be, huh?" The brunette walked past her, "That's classic!"

She turned around and ran after him, "Raimundo!" He was walking quickly back to his hotel, "Wait up! Please!"

He turned around and tapped his foot on the ground, "What do you want?"

"Just to take you out for breakfast and we could talk... about what happened?" She widened her eyes and gave him the saddest look she could conjure.

"Or not... I have... somebody waiting..." He stuttered out remembering poor Jack sitting alone on the bathroom.

Kimiko choked on the warm morning air, "Somebody... waiting... like a girlfriend?"

Raimundo blushed, "Uhm... well... I mean... sort of..."

"You totally are seeing somebody else!" Kimiko narrowed her eyes as tears slowly begin to seep into the corners.

"Why does it even matter to you!" Raimundo yelled, hating yet loving to see her upset.

She stomped her foot, "I don't... I don't know!" She wanted to burst out in tears but knew that she had no right too, "Why don't the three of us go out for dinner tonight?" She looked hopeless.

"Why?" Raimundo questioned.

Kimiko smirked, "Then I can bring my new boy toy and you can bring your new girl toy and we can have a nice friendly dinner." She quickly wrote down an address on the back of the card she had found in her purse, "Meet her at seven, it's my treat! Wear something... fancy." She waved and walked off leaving Raimundo to stare blankly at the address.


	11. Chapter 11: Day 6 4:52 PM

Raimundo quietly shut the hotel room door and set the assorted breakfast pastries on the end table, "How you doing Jack?" He questioned tugging nervously at his shirt collar.

Jack emerged from the bathroom looking paler then normal, "I'm alright..." He fell back on the bed and curled up into a little ball.

Raimundo pulled out a bagel filled with chocolate chips and spread some butter on it handing it off to Jack, "Here, eat this." He dug around in his suitcase and found a small bottle of brandy, "Take a shot of this while you're at it- sounds horrible, helps quite a bit!"

Jack scrunched his nose, "Fucking sick." He did as he was told regardless and slowly his stomach began to settle.

The two set next to each other on the bed watching the news. Raimundo kept dozing off during the commericals and would let his head fall on Jack's shoulder. The redhead liked the casual feel of just being able to relax together.

"Hey Jack?" Raimundo mumbled through clenched teeth, "Wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure!" Jack said happily, glancing sideways at the brunette who looked exhausted and a little nervous, "What do you need?"

"Can you pretend to be a girl tonight.. and go out for dinner with Kimiko, her boyfriend, and me?"

Jack felt his stomach lurch yet again, "WHAT?"

"I know.. it's far fetched but i ran into her this morning and she was just being such a little BITCH!" He brushed his mangled hair from his eyes and smiled charmingly, "Please Jack."

Jack stood up and walked over to the mirror pulling at his strands of hair, "Well.. I guess I could..."

Raimundo beamed, "Really?"

Jack nodded, "Sure Rai, if that would make things easier for you." He turned and smiled.

Raimundo frowned, "Okay... thanks... but how the hell do we make you into a girl."

Jack picked up the phone and called downstairs, "Hi! I was wondering if you had any travel size hair spray available downstairs.. and maybe a small comb... oh and something that smells like girl? No i'm not trying to be cheap and get gifts for a girlfriend through the hotel! Yes! That would be great! Thank you!" Jack hung up the phone and held up his eyeliner pencil, "Let's give this a try shall we?"

Raimundo crossed his arms, "What are we going to do about clothes and stuff?"

Jack sighed, "Well.. why don't you go check the lost and found, i mean we don't have the money to go out and buy something so..."

Raimundo nodded, "I will do that!" He ran out of the room quickly obviously uncomfortable with how easy going Jack was being about this.

Jack ran the eyeliner pencil across his lid in a cat like shape creating the illusion that his eyes were much longer and much more shapely then they truely were. He smudged the color up across his eyelids and attempted to curl his eyelashes up with a coffee straw that had been sitting in the room for days. He blew out his hair so that it came down below his chin in straight red locks. He laughed not realizing how long his hair truely was when it wasn't mangled and held up with gel at the top of his head. He brushed through it with his fingers and licked his lips surprised at how girly he truely looked.

"Alright, I found this-," Raimundo's mouth dropped to the floor and his heart flew out of his chest, "What did you do with Jack?"

Jack laughed, "I'm Jill, okay?"

Raimundo threw some clothes at Jack, "I found all that.. I don't think they were too suspicious..." He set the other stuff Jack had requested fromt the front desk onto the bathroom counter, "I'm surprised with.. how you.. look..."

Jack pulled at the pile of clothes- torn jeans with more holes then swiss cheese, stripper heels that must have been made for someone who was the size of a fuckin' gnome, a leather catastrophe that Jack wasn't sure could even be called a shirt, and a tiny hot pink velour sweatshirt. The redhead glared at Raimundo and threw all the clothes into the bathtub turning the water to as hot as it would go.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing there?"

"Who knows where the hell that shit has been." He kicked at it with his feet and grabbed the bar of soap tossing it into the pile, "We will just let that all soak."

Raimundo sighed, "This was a really bad idea, i'm sorry Jack."

Jack glared, "I look like this right now, i'm going to put that shit on, and we are going to go out for dinner!"

Raimundo dug around in his travel bag and pulled out a couple of expensive items, "These were Kimiko's, she had left them the last time I was there and I was going to give them back but now i see that you need them more then her." He threw the mini skirt and peach cardigan at Jack as well as a floral print push up bra and some crazy jewelry.

Raimundo smiled, "Rock those clothes better then she ever did Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes and slammed the bathroom door shut, what the hell had he gotten himself into. His arms slid through the bra and he stuffed it full with tissues, socks, and towels so that he went from a negative cup to at least a B. He grabbed the leather shirt and waited till all the water ran off of it to slide it on to his pale body noting that it made him look curvy and boobie. Finallyhe slid into the tight bandage skirt and noticed that the one thing that made him stick out as a man was well.. sticking out. He looked around and peaked his head out. Raimundo was nervously perched on the edge of the bed but got up as soon as he saw Jack.

"We seemed to have forgotten that I have a... well... my... it's just in the skirt... YOU CAN SEE MY JUNK!" Jack blushed majorly and turned away.

Raimundo burst into a fit of laughter and pushed his way into the bathroom, "You're packing a lot down there aren't you..." The brunettes eyes lingered a little too long before he spun Jack so that he was facing away, "This might hurt a little bit but i saw it on a movie."

Raimundo dug his hand into Jack's backside and grabbed onto the boys tight briefs. He yanked as hard as he could until Jack's face turned blue and spun the redhead back around, "There ya go! No more penis poking out!" He nudged Jack and picked up the cardigan from the floor wrapping it around the redhead's shoulders, "Clashes with your hair but I won't complain, you still look sexy as fuck."

Jack blushed again and smoothed out the wrinkles in his outfit, "Do I look like a girl? For real?"

Raimundo nodded, "You sure do! Hell I'll fuck you when we get home."

Jack growled and put on his boots which somehow managed to pull the whole outfit together. Raimundo couldn't help but smile, he had a hot... fake... girlfriend or boyfriend or something that he was going to go rub in Kimiko's face tonight but even with knowing that satisfaction was coming his way, he just couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room to have some time alone with Jack.

**authors note : bluuck, sorry about how oc they both are. i think this story has kind of hit a dead end... so probably one or two chapters left.. leave me a review if you're still reading? :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Day 6 6:34 PM

Jack gulped at the neon flashing lights and absentmindedly grabbed onto the brunettes hand. He had butterflies in his stomach and a race car in his heart but he told Rai he would do it so he had too.

"You ready?" Rai tugged at the redheads hand and held open the door for him smirking when men in the room turned to check Jack out.

He could smell Kimiko's overpriced perfume already and it made his stomach churn. Her pale hand flew up and waved the two over. This was it. She knew. Rai could sense her glancing the familiar looking man up and down as the two boys slid in across from Kimiko and her boy toy.

"Hi." Kimiko flatly stated, "I'm Kimiko and this is Chase..."

Rai knew the black haired man with the golden eyes had looked familiar and he froze right there unaware If this was a joke or if this was for real. " you and... And... Chase?" The brunette struggled to get his sentence out and the redhead net to him looked even more terrified.

Chase began to chuckle and patted the dark haired girls hand, "Thank you for leading them here."

Raimundo could see the tears welling up in his ex lovers eyes and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. So it had all been a set up be use she had to do what Chase said? At least that was what he believed was going on here.

"So what is the name of this pretty she male sitting across from me?" Chase tapped his fingers together.

Raimundo felt his fists clench, "Chase don't fuck with him, he's changed a lot."

Chase burst into a fit of laughter, "Changed? He doesn't seem to have. Running away from problems and transforming into a pathetic cross dresser is not change.". His menacing finger taps grew louder, "Why don't you take off the skirt and come back home where you belong?"

Jack side glanced at Raimundo as his cheeks flushed red. All of a sudden he felt stupid being in his skirt and sweater and wished he would have just said no to leaving the safety of his hotel room. Although he sometimes missed Chase, he had developed a certain fondness for Raimundo that he felt stronger then ever now. Raimundo ran his strong hand up and down Jack's thigh. The pressure silently stated that Rai was as scared as everyone else but his face said otherwise.

"He doesn't belong with you." Raimundo had his teeth clenched and looked ready to pounce on Chase at any second.

Chase chuckled again, "Listen, you get rid of the she male and i'll give you back your she."

The brunette glanced at his ex girlfriend and stared into her desperate eyes. She looked like she had, had an abundance of sleepless nights and wasn't sure where she stood in this mix. If she was with Chase, did that mean she didn't cheat? Raimundo bit his bottom lip as a tear slipped down the black haired girls face as she looked away in shame. He saw the light reflect of the drop and hit him smack dab where it hurt.

"Kimiko..." The hair on his arm stood up as he reached out of touch her smooth skin.

Chase slapped the boys hand away and stood up in rage. He was not going to stand for any touchy feely shit, he meant business and that's what he was going to get damn it! The redhead was twitching uncontrollably, just noticable enough for Chase being that he had picked up on the young man's habbits after many years spent together. He too had a fondness for Jack but not the same time as Raimundo. He enjoyed the vulnerbility of Jack and the way he was so easily persuaded. Chase enjoyed how Jack handed him all the power on a silver platter and didn't say a word in the process.

"You don't get the girl, until I get the bo-," Chase started but was abruptly cut off by Jack.

He was fuming, cheeks beet read and hair slowly returning to it's normal spikey state, "I came here to get away from you, i'm not going back! I didn't put in all this work just to be WALKED OVER!" The redhead was causing quite the scene in the middle of the busy restaurant and people tried to ignore it.

"Then Raimundo doesn't get the girl back and I take her home with me." Chase tapped his fingers against the table and smirked evily.

Raimundo gulped and looked sideways at Jack. His big eyes made it hard for Raimundo to just get rid of him and the moments they shared but deep down his heart was still yearning for Kimiko. They weren't just a fling they were a legit long term couple and they had grown up right alongside each other. It had hurt him so bad when she had 'cheated' on him but now that he knew that was fake a few switches were going off in his mind. He wanted to get up and run out and away but he couldn't; it was decision time.

**authors note : sorry for the late update! you guys are so supportive! :D i love your reviews! keep 'em coming! :) i'll try and get another chapter up soon! life is just getting busy, ya know! :/**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 6 7:13 PM

"Chase we can solve this, you and me, we don't need to involve Kimko and Jack, they did nothing..." Raimundo pushes Jack as far away as he can and stands in a ready position

Chase hisses, "Not in here..." He grabs Kimiko by the ponytail and pulls her up, "We'll take this outside..."

The four walk outside, Chase in the lead, and Jack much further behind. Chase throws the girl deep into a vacant alley and yells. Raimundo isn't scared though, he's pissed.

"Guys..." Jack's voice emerges, "I'll go home with Chase, it's where I belong..." His voice doesn't crack, his eyes don't tear up, nothing.

"Jack?" Raimundo let's his guard go and walks over to the boy. He throws his arms on the redheads shoulder and pulls closer letting his voice fall to a whisper, "You're not serious are you?"

Jack pulls away as quick as he was pulled in, "You'll get your ass kicked Raimundo.." He walks over to Chase and refuses to look any of them in the eye.

Chase smirks, obviously satisfied, "Then it's solved, isn't it? That was so easy!" He nods his head at the girl, "She's yours. Come Jack, we have to find an adequete way to punish you. Pleasure seeing the two of you always as; I expect an invite to the wedding."

"Wait!" Raimundo yells, shaking his head back and forth, "You're kidding, right? Jack! I can take this guy!"

Chase laughs and looks at Jack, "He's said his words, give it up kid."

Jack nods slowly, "Give it up Raimundo."

The brunette yells, "NO! Why would you just walk away? I thought that we had- I mean we were getting along so well..." He shifts his eyes sideways. He never thought he would be here standing up for Jack trying to make sure he remains so close. It was weird, and uncomfortable, and... weird.

"Can we go?" Jack says through clenched teeth.

Chase nods and pulls him by the elbow leaving Raimundo completley befuddled. Why would he leave with Chase so fast? He didn't even give Rai a chance to win! He totally could have beat Chase and Raimundo and him could have went back to the hotel room and had a nice dinner and curled up in bed and-

"Raimundo!" Kimiko runs up and wraps her arms around him from behind, "I'm sorry! I never cheated on you! It was Chase, it was always Chase!" She's sobbing into his shirt and he's completley disgusted.

The brunette turns and peels her off of him, "Kimiko, you're safe now go home." He shows no affection because their is none left.

The beautiful girl looks up at him with angry eyes, "What?" She lets her arms fall to her side, "We can be together again! Raimundo!" She's smiling and giggling and jumping up and down, "I missed you! I love you!" She goes in for a kiss and he turns his head away.

"Kimiko... It's just.. I don't really.." He trails off.

Jack is gone. Jack and him are nothing. Jack is nobody to him and he is nobody to Jack. He should have seen this coming I mean at the end of the road he was always supposed to marry Kimiko and they with Omi, and Clay would defeat Chase and Jack and Wuya and he mine as well just take the girl home- at least she could get him a much nicer hotel room.

"Let's just go..." He grabs the girls hand with the lightest touch and pulls her onto the street.

"Can we go back to my hotel room? It's a lot nicer and the walls... are sound proof." She smirks and pulls in close to him.

Raimundo nods, "Sure we can."

"Oh Raimundo I just missed you so much!" She carries on for awhile but Raimundo isn't listening; he intends to fall into a mound of pillows and not wake up till that night didn't happen. Why would Jack just leave? They were good; he was good! He isn't like Chase so why did he go back so easily?

Kimiko leads up an extravagant staircase into a beautiful room with big windows and a lot of stuff. It didnt impress him, he missed his dinky little room where him and Jack cuddled. He missed Jack.

"Listen Rai..." Kimiko slipped her dirty clothes onto the floor and wrapped herself up in a robe, "I know you and Jack were getting along and were becoming great friends but he's gone now, you're back with me, you never have to worry about it anymore..." She ties it loosely, "I'm sorry baby but you just have to get over it."

Raimundo smiles and pulls her into him, "Why would you slip that robe on?" He moves his eyebrows up and down and shifts his mind into past gear, "Let's make up for lost time, okay?"

Kimiko giggles, "You change your ways so fast when I get naked." She unties the robe and yanks at his shirt, "I missed this..."

"Yeah..." He mumbles and fakes enthusiasm, "Me too.."

**authors note : you guys are the best, still reading this story afte what, like a year? :) i don't even remember when i started this! sooo usually i cram everything into a last chapter trying to just get done and finish it, but i'm just gonna write out a bunch of chapters and like update a bunch and you all can read at your own pace, sound good? :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Day 7 6:56 AM

Raimundo rolls over in bed. What the fuck had he done last night? Fucked Kimiko. Yeah, that went well. He feels sicker then a dog, lower then dirt. it was not how he remembered, she was not who he remembered. Her face had the same stupid smile that it always had on. She was rich, she was perfect, and worst of all she made damn sure to remind Raimundo how perfect she was everytime the oppurtunity presented itself.

It's early enough to grab breakfast by himself. He throws on a shirt and his pants from the day before. God, he's taking the walk of shame for some toast and eggs, it feels embarrassing. He prays that she doesn't wake up- usually she could sleep till noon but then again so could he. It was a couple thing. Couple? Him and Jack had been a couple. Woke up together and went to bed together, even if it was for just a few days.

He walks silently to the door not noticing the figure lingering near the door. A hand wraps around his mouth, cold and shocking he can't scream just pulls as hard away as he can sending him and the mystery man to the floor. Raimundo begins grunting and kicking before being slapped.

"Raimundo!" It's Jacks voice hissing through a closed mouth. He's straddling the brunette and trying to keep him from yelling.

The boy throws the redhead off of him and gasps for air, "What are you doing here?" He says in a louder then inside voice.

"Uhhh.." Kimiko groans.

Eyes pop out of each boys head and they both reach for the door knock trying to stumble out. The two make it to the hallway but knowing that Kimiko is wide awake after all the noise, they have to go elsewhere.

"Stairwell?" Jack questions tugging on the brunettes hand and pulling him left.

Unlike the rest of the hotel the stairs are plain cement with a black bar that doesn't seem to match the inside interior of golden doors and printed wallpaper. Jack's face is flushed and Raimundo's is pale. It scared the shit out of both of them; probably because neither thought they would be so close again.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Raimundo leans against the bar trying to compose himself.

Jack smiles and scratches the back of his neck, "I got away once, i'll get away a thousand times."

Raimundo tries not to blush but like it always does, it happens. He doesn't know what to say! He smells like expensive perfume and sweat and it's not the kind that Jack has. Suddenly both are dancing uncomfortably around the topic floating around.

"So... you and Kimiko?" Jack finally concludes, "It was stupid of me to come back, I thought if I did it quick I could get back to you in time."

"Oh. Me and her, it's not what it- I mean we..." Raimundo bites his bottom lip.

Jack shakes his head, "You two are perfect for each other.. I just wanted to give you this." The reedhead pulls out some money, "I got this from Chase; it's to repay you for all your efforts."

Raimundo takes it and nods sensing Kimiko coming close, "Listen Jack.."

The boy shakes his head, "Don't say anything Rai, just go back where you belong." Jack turns on his heel and continues down the stairs.

"Perfect?" The brunette questions dropping the money on the floor.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko appears at the entrance, "Why are you in here?"

Raimundo picks up the wad of cash, "You scared me! I was going to go get us breakfast..." He leans in to return the kiss she was expecting.

"Oh!" She smiles, "I thought I heard someone else?"

The boy shakes his head, "Just a passer by! No big deal." He follows her back into the main hallway of the hotel but his eyes stay focused on the spot where he saw Jack.

Jack sits on the bottom stair and holds back his quivering lip with a deep breath. He beat the shit out of Chase just so he could get enough money to build something.. build something with Raimundo. It was the worst feeling ever knowing that Raimundo had jumped right back into his old relationship. He should have known from the get go though. Kimiko was a girl who was beautiful and rich and could satisfy him and Jack was just another guy.

He remembers his beginning of his trip and it brought a smile to his face. Raimundo had made him lose his way but now that the brunette was out of the picture he could get on with it. He would get a job and he would get a place and he would do fine for himself. If he needed companionship he could just build it. He was a genius. Someday old friends who walk along the streets and see pictures of Jack all over the place because he would be sucessful on his own.


End file.
